


The (not so) Simple Life

by masterassassin



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dry Orgasm, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Fluff, I suck at tagging, M/M, Married Life, Minor Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz, Multiple Orgasms, This is so sappy, brallon have kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7267534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterassassin/pseuds/masterassassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dallon looked after her, asking himself for the millionth time if it had really been a good idea to bring their kids along on tour, even if just for the last two weeks. But both had bugged Brendon and him so much about it, eventually even resorting to begging, that they said yes in the end."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hooo boy, I am actually posting my first wip. I am scared. Seriously. I'll need each and everyone of you to kick my ass to keep on writing.  
> I got the idea from an anonymous tumblr prompt on @brallonfanfics which @illbeursafety tagged me in asking me to write it. Thank you so much for believing in my writing abilities.
> 
> I did a bit of research for that one, but it may still be that some stuff isn't quite right. In that case I apologize.  
> Also thank you to all the amazing people suggesting names on tumblr. You are the best!  
> So here goes.

“Abbi, how many times did I tell you? You gotta wear your headphones or you can’t stay here. You’ll have to go and wait backstage with Sarah.” Dallon crouched in front of his daughter, hands on both of her shoulders, trying to make her look at him. She just pouted and snuffled her nose.   
“But they are itchy.” The six-year-old pulled a face, rubbing her ear.   
  
“I know they aren’t the most comfortable,” Dallon sighed, “but if your brother can deal with them you can as well, don’t you think?” Dallon pointed over his shoulder towards the stage where Brendon sat with his legs dangling over the edge. Joshua was sitting on his lap, huge red headphones on his head. His small fingers were trying to hold a chord on the guitar resting on his and Brendon’s legs.   
Abigail knitted her brows, looking so much like Brendon while doing it that Dallon couldn’t help the smile crossing over his otherwise stern face.   
  
“I guess.” She still didn’t look too happy about it.   
  
“Look, your dad never wore headphones and only one earpiece on stage, and now his one ear is bad.”   
“Yeah, he has ti-,” she frowned, trying to remember the word, “Tinnitus?” she eventually finished, quizzically.   
“That’s right, and it’s no fun. You can ask your dad about that.”   
Abbi huffed but put her blue headphones back on, effectively protecting her ears while she was still able to hear everything, just quieter. Then she ran off to join her dad and brother on the stage.   
  
Dallon looked after her, asking himself for the millionth time if it had really been a good idea to bring their kids along on tour, even if just for the last two weeks. But both had bugged Brendon and him so much about it, eventually even resorting to begging, that they said yes in the end. They had set a few definite rules, though. Abbi and Josh had to go to bed in time, stay backstage during the shows, and do what Sarah said.   
Breezy hadn’t been able to come along, but the kids loved Sarah just as much and she’d been one of Brendon and Dallon’s best and closest friends for almost as long as Breezy had.   
  
Breezy was the biological mother of the twins. Brendon and Dallon had talked with her about the surrogacy for a long long time. Making sure about a thousand times that Breezy was completely fine with carrying their children to term. She’d done all the necessary tests and after it had been clear that she was a perfect match to be a surrogate mother, Brendon and Dallon had both fertilized one of her eggs each and she’d then carried and delivered two healthy babies. Dallon smiled fondly as he thought back to the day of their birth.

 

_ “I can’t believe this is actually happening!” Brendon was pacing up and down the corridor of the hospital, every once in awhile sitting down on a chair just to jump back up a minute later to resume his pacing. _ __  
_ Dallon was watching him, seemingly calm but on the inside he was freaking out just as much. They’d received the call that Breezy was going into labor early in the morning and ever since Brendon had been shaking and mumbling to himself while Dallon tried to keep his cool. It wasn’t really working. _ __  
__  
_ And now the moment was almost here! _ __  
__  
_ Both their heads snapped up as the door to the delivery room opened, revealing Breezy’s midwife, private little smile on her face. Dallon breathed out, he hadn’t even noticed he’d held his breath. Brendon had appeared next to him, now taking his hand, his nails digging into Dallon’s palm. Dallon squeezed back hard. _ __  
__  
_ “Congratulations. You are the fathers of two beautiful, healthy babies. Breezy is very exhausted as you surely expected but all three of them can’t wait to see you.” She stepped aside to make room for them. _ __  
__  
_ “Oh my God,” Dallon heard Brendon whisper, voice all choked up as they entered the room. Fingers still firmly intertwined. Dallon felt Brendon’s wedding ring press into his skin, grounding him. _ __  
__  
_ There was a muffled sob as Brendon pressed his other hand over his mouth, tears suddenly streaming down his face as he saw Breezy, tired but incredibly happy smile on her face, with two little bundles in both her arms. Dallon felt tears prickle in the corners of his eyes as well. _ __  
__  
_ “Hey, come here you two,” Breezy said, mouth quirking up on one side. _ __  
_ Dallon swallowed and went to stand beside the bed, dragging Brendon with him as he seemed to be frozen in place for the moment. _ __  
_ “It’s a boy and a girl,” Breezy answered Dallon’s unasked question and now he was crying as well. _ __  
__  
_ “Hey now. Don’t you want to hold them?” Brendon and Dallon just nodded and Dallon leaned over Breezy to take one of the bundles out of her arms.  _ __  
_ Big, dark eyes were squinting up at him. Dark hair plastered to the baby’s small head. She was beautiful. _ __  
__  
_ “That’s the little girl,” Breezy said. _ __  
_ “I know.” Dallon smiled a watery smile at his daughter  _ (his daughter!)  _ and moved over to stand next to Brendon who was now holding their baby boy. _ __  
__  
_ “He’s beautiful. They are beautiful!” Brendon voiced Dallon’s thoughts out loud breathlessly. The boy’s eyes were a little lighter than his sister’s, as was his hair. He lifted his tiny hand to his face and started crying. Brendon’s eyes widened almost comically but he started rocking him instantly, on instinct. Oh God, Dallon was so in love with him. _ __  
__  
_ The midwife cleared her throat quietly. _ __  
_ “Do you know how to name them already?” _ __  
__  
_ Dallon took a deep stuttering breath, looking up from his daughter to his husband. Brendon met his eyes and nodded subtly, affectionate smile on his features. _ __  
__  
_ “He’s a Joshua,” he gulped but Brendon motioned to him to go on, “written J-O-S-H-U-A.” _ __  
_ Dallon exhaled, “And her name’s Abigail. A-B-I-G-A-I-L.” _ __  
_ A wide grin formed on Brendon’s face. _ __  
__  
_ “No middle names,” Dallon continued. He and Brendon had agreed on that early on, since the two would already have a double surname as they’d decided. _ __  
_ The midwife nodded and wrote the names down, showing the paper to Brendon and Dallon afterwards to make sure everything was written correctly. _ __  
__  
_ Later, they were sitting around Breezy hospital bed, a nurse who’d been present for the delivery stepped into the room after a knock. _ __  
_ “Excuse me, I just wanted to make sure you are still consenting to the DNA test to determine who’s the father of your children. In that case we’ll send the samples to the laboratory now.” _ __  
_ Dallon looked at Brendon. _ __  
__  
_ “Yeah, we’d like to know,” Brendon said. _ __  
_ The nurse nodded, “And I have these for your twins.” She opened her hand to reveal two small bracelets, beads forming the names  _ Abigail  _ and  _ Joshua.  _ She walked over to clip them around the babies’ wrists.  _ __  
__  
_ “You can expect the results of the tests in about twelve hours.” _ __  
_ The nurse left the room and Dallon went to trace a hand over Josh’s bracelet. It was so tiny. Next to him Brendon sighed. He pressed a small kiss to Dallon’s cheek before burying his head in the crook of his neck. _ __  
__  
_ “You know, I never thought I could be happier than on the day of our wedding. I was wrong.” _ __  
_ Dallon wrapped his arm around Brendon’s waist and watched how Abbi’s nose crinkled in her sleep. _ __  
__  
  



	2. Chapter 2

It had been early in the morning the day after Josh and Abbi’s birth and Brendon and Dallon both sat there with unremarkable envelopes in hand. Plain, slightly gray-ish paper that held such meaningful information.   
They’d both agreed that they wanted to know who was the biological father of their kids. Mostly just out of sheer curiosity. Breezy had laughed as they’d told her, their gazes a bit hesitant, and Brendon had sounded so nervous. They didn’t want her to think they would make a big deal out of whose child was whose and that they’d favour  _ their  _ child over the other.   
But Breezy had laughed and laughed, tears at the corners of her eyes and Dallon had actually felt a bit embarrassed. Brendon’s look had been mostly irritated.   
  
“Why would you ever  _ ever  _ think that I would get an idea like that?” she wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand, “You two are the most loving couple I’ve ever had the pleasure to meet and befriend. Of  _ course  _ you wouldn’t favor them just because they have your DNA. But you are both nosy as shit, no offense.”   
Brendon and Dallon had just stared at her, a little stunned.   
  
“Oh, come on, you two. I think it’s a good idea, I would want to know too if I was you. Actually I’d love to know anyway.” She had put a gentle hand on the still small bump of her stomach.   
  
So when Dallon and Brendon finally held the test results in their hands they were still a bit nervous, but mostly just incredibly excited.   
  
“You go first,” Dallon had mumbled and looked at Brendon expectantly.    
Brendon had turned the envelope over to pull out the sheet of paper be when it had come to actually unfold it, he’d hesitated.   
  
“Oh, you are ridiculous!” Breezy had huffed in fond exasperation and held both her hands out for them to hand the results over. They’d basically pushed them over to her.   
  
“Okay,” Breezy had said, eyes on the results, “You ready?”   
They hadn’t moved. So Breezy just went for it.   
  
“Brendon,” she smiled at him and Dallon was sure he too had held his breath, “you are the biological father of-,” dramatic pause accompanied by the big grin on her face,” -Abigail. Congrats, and now Dallon that makes you Joshua’s biological dad.”   
  
As if on cue Abbi had started crying and Dallon took her out of the cradle, slowly rocking her in his arms.   
“You are likely to get a pretty big forehead, Abigail. But I’m gonna love you anyway.” He had pressed a small kiss to the top of her head. Brendon had punched him in the side.   
  


Now, six years later, it was almost impossible to miss how tall Josh was for his age. His calmer nature compared to Abbi, and of course his strikingly blue eyes, almost teal in the sunlight just like Dallon’s.   
Abbi had chocolate brown eyes and hair so dark it was almost black, her lips were just as full as Brendon’s and yes, her forehead was rather high. Dallon usually agreed with Sarah that she should wear bangs.   
  
Dallon plopped down on the stage next to Brendon, watching him try to guide Josh’s fingers over the strings. It didn’t seem to work out quite that well.   
“I can’t do it, Dad,” Joshua said, twisting around to look at Brendon, “Why can Abbi do it and I can’t?”   
  
Brendon went to put the guitar aside and Dallon took it out of his hands to bring it back behind stage. When he came back, Brendon had Josh sitting on his lap, facing him. They were talking quietly.   
“Not everyone can do everything, Josh.”   
  
“You can, Dad! You can sing and play guitar and bass and, and  _ everything!” _ He spread his arms to show just how much Brendon could do.   
  
“Well, your papa is way better at playing bass than I am and besides - you are very good with the drums. Dan said so, too.” Brendon nodded towards the drumset.   
  
“Did he really?” Josh asked a bit skeptically.   
  
Dallon crouched down next to them.    
“Yes, he did and do you know who else said so?” Josh looked up at him and Dallon snatched Abbi by the waist just as she was running past them.   
“Not so fast, young lady,” he chided mildly and Abbi grinned her wide, toothless smile at him.   
“Do you want to tell your brother what you said to Dad and me about him just yesterday? When you were watching him with Dan?”   
  
Abbi frowned but then her face lighted up.   
“Yes! I said,” and she grabbed Josh’s hand, “I said that you are super good at drumming already!”   
  
Josh beamed at her, then he said “You are still better with guitar and bass than I am.”   
  
“We just gotta practice, Papa said.” Abbi squinted up at Dallon.   
  
“That’s right,” Dallon smiled and put his chin on Brendon’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around him from behind. Abbi had always been fascinated by watching Dallon play bass, even as a baby. So it was quite natural that she’s taken a liking to it.   
  
Abbi jumped down the stage to the ground and held out her hand towards her brother again.   
“Wanna go find aunt Sarah? I know she has gummy bears. I saw earlier!”   
  
Josh’s eyes turned bright and he hopped off Brendon’s lap, grabbed his sister’s hand and let himself be dragged away backstage. Dallon laughed and buried his head in the crook of Brendon’s neck. Brendon reached up to stroke through Dallon’s hair.   
  
“Look at them,” Brendon chuckled quietly, “already wanna be rockstars. We raised them well.”   
  
“Yeah, we did.”   
Dallon moved to sit besides Brendon again, both of them looking out over the empty venue. It was still crazy to know that it would be full of screaming fans just a few hours later.    
  
Dallon heard Brendon sigh and his head came to rest on Dallon’s shoulder, arm around Dallon’s waist pulling him in. Dallon put his hand on Brendon’s thigh, slowly stroking over it, drawing invisible patterns over his jeans.   
As his hand wandered higher, Brendon opened his legs slightly and Dallon let his fingers trace the inseam of his pants, inching even higher.   
  
Brendon raised his head, his hand on Dallon’s side tightening. 

“I wish we could-”   
  
“I know, me too,” Dallon hummed, his hand stilling. It was hard to get some private time on tour - especially with kids.   
  
As if on cue, Josh and Abbi came running up to them. Dallon pulled his hand off Brendon’s leg and held his arms open to catch Joshua who giggled as Dallon raised him up and lifted him into the air over his head to sit him down on his shoulders.   
  
“That’s not fair!” Abigail shouted and now tried to climb Brendon’s back.   
“You are both taller than us!”   
  
“Too bad,” Dallon said, grinning openly as he stood up to make the height difference even more known. He saw how Brendon whispered something into Abbi’s ear. Then he got to his feet as well, their daughter now hanging off his back and slowly walked a few steps towards the side backstage entrance.   
  
Then Brendon started running.   
“Well too bad I know where to get more gummy bears!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took an eternity. I am bad at wips.  
> This has a little bit of Peterick in it :)

“Whose idea was it to plan a tour around a wedding anyway?” Brendon grumbled tiredly, bouncing Abigail on his knees. She giggled and tried to steal a piece of pancake from her brother who protested vociferously.   
  
“Uh let me think,” Dallon put a hand on his chin, pretending to ponder over the question, “Oh, right! It was you.”

“Shut up,” Brendon said before Dallon had even finished his sentence and yawned immediately after.   
  
They’d had to get up early to catch their flight to Chicago this morning. Really early. Brendon had said he shouldn’t even go to sleep after the show but Dallon convinced him to try and get at least a few hours in. Luckily now, at their little guest house near the wedding location, they still had some time to hopefully relax and get ready before the ceremony.   
  
“Do you think Uncle Patrick is gonna wear a fedora?” Joshua asked from where he was sitting next to Dallon with wide eyes. He had some chocolate syrup on his chin. Dallon wiped it away and licked it off his thumb, just barely catching the way Brendon’s eyes focused narrowly on his lips and finger. It had been a while. Dallon shot him a quick smile, hoping to get across just how much he wanted as well.    
  
“Hm, I don’t know. But he probably wouldn’t pass up the chance,” Dallon smiled at his son. Abbi managed to fish a piece of pancake from his plate then, swallowed it with a grin and then hopped off Brendon’s lap to run to the bathroom to wash her hands. She went in the wrong direction at first, unfamiliar with the house still.   
  
“Look how well we raised her,” Brendon said, looking after her, “What six year-old goes to wash her hands voluntarily?”   
  
“I do!” Josh interjected with a mild expression of upset on his face.   
  
“Of course you do. Just like your sister,” Dallon was quick to answer, “You two are quite special.” He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his hair. Brendon laughed at the way Josh crinkled his nose.   
“Now you should probably go join Abbi.”    
Josh nodded, finished his last bit and went after his sister in some sort of a half skip.   
  
Brendon stood up and walked around the table to stand behind Dallon who tipped his head back to look up at his husband. Brendon leaned down and traced the tip of his nose from the shell of Dallon’s ear down the line of his jaw. Dallon sighed and turned his head to the side to kiss Brendon deeply.   
  
“God, I need to have sex with you,” Dallon murmured and Brendon groaned, “I feel like I'm just constantly horny by now.”

“Yeah, tell me about it,” Brendon breathed out and squeezed Dallon’s shoulders, kissing him once more before he straightened up again. 

“You think we can just sneak off during the ceremony and fuck in a bathroom?” Brendon chuckled and Dallon turned around to look at him. 

“Pete and Patrick would never forgive us. We can't do that to ourselves.” 

They both laughed and then Brendon went to check on the kids because they were taking a suspiciously long time in the bathroom. And sure enough, Josh was definitely wetter than he should be simply from washing his hands. Both him and Abbi just giggled as Brendon raised a questioning eyebrow. 

 

Dallon eventually managed to convince Brendon to at least nap for an hour or two and it only kind of worked because Abbi was busy running around in her dress for the wedding celebration. It was ridiculous considering how much she’d hated it at first - Abigail wasn’t a fan of dresses. But then both Breezy and Sarah hadn’t stopped cooing about how beautiful she would look in it, that she eventually put it on reluctantly. And well since then she’d been looking forward to wearing it to the wedding.   
  
Pete had arranged for all the guests to be picked up in time so they didn’t have to worry about drinking alcohol during the festivities. Not that Dallon needed it, he was fine with driving them all back since he didn’t drink but it was still nice. And very thoughtful.   
  
They arrived at the location about an hour before the actual ceremony started and the kids were gaping at the decoration in awe. They’d never quite seen something like that.    
It wasn’t overly pompous or anything, more decent but in a very impressive way. Dallon couldn’t even pinpoint it but he was pretty sure Pete didn’t have too much of a say in the matter. He chuckled and shared his thought with Brendon who barked out a loud laugh attracting Pete’s attention from across the patio. His wide signature smile spread over Pete’s face upon seeing them and he hurried over to greet them.   
  
“Abigail, you look absolutely amazing! I couldn’t believe it when your Dad told me you were gonna wear a dress.”   
  
Abbi looked up at Brendon with a mildly betrayed look on her face.   
“Why’d you tell Uncle Pete, Dad? It was gonna be a surprise!”   
  
“I just couldn’t help myself, okay? You looked to stunning in it,” and with that he picked Abbi up and whirled her around.   
  
Actually it had been Josh who’d accidentally spilled the secret to Pete and Patrick while they were skyping with them. Brendon and Dallon had promised not to let Abigail know it had been him because Joshua had been pretty upset upon realizing what he’d done. Now he was sheepishly looking up at Brendon who winked in return.   
  
“I know, I am very pretty in it! It’s okay, Dad.” She giggled and then looked up at Pete. “Where’s Uncle Patrick? Is he wearing a fedora? Josh wanted to know.” Josh nodded emphatically.    
  
A fond smile formed on Pete’s lips. “I don’t know, Abbi. I’m not supposed to see him just yet.”   
  
Abbi frowned.   
“But why? You’re gonna marry him, you should see him.”   
  
“So it’s a surprise when I finally do see him then.”   
  
“Hm, okay,” Abbi beamed at him, “I like surprises, too.”   
  
“Did I hear someone talking about surprises?”    
Dallon turned around to see Josh Dun walking up to them with a giant grin lighting up his whole face.   
“Now look who’s here! If that isn’t the Urie-Weekes family.” Josh crouched down to hug both Abigail and Joshua, then he held Josh at an arm's length.   
“And if this isn’t my favorite namesake! Are your parents still trying to convince you they didn’t name you after me?” Little Josh giggled and adult Josh smirked up at Brendon and Dallon. Brendon shook his head with a small laugh and shared a long-suffering look with Dallon. They’d been over this so many times already.   
  
“Hey Dal, Bren - do you mind if I abduct Abbi and Josh-,” and there was that smirk again, he’d never let it go, “-for a while? I would love to show them around and Sarah and Breezy are over there as well.”   
  
“Whaddaya say?” Brendon asked the kids, already knowing the answer. They both loved Josh and Sarah always had gummy bears.   
As expected both their children nodded with bright eyes and dashed away as soon as Dallon told them to go on then.   
  
“Okay, I think it’s time to really start to panic and get ready now,” Pete spoke up and Brendon chuckled.   
  
“You’ll be fine. I mean if I survived,” Brendon said and leaned against Dallon’s side who wrapped an arm around his waist immediately.    
  
“You do remember how he was, right? You told me B was basically a nervous wreck before the ceremony.”    
  
Brendon elbowed Dallon in the side. “I was not.”   
  
“I heard different.”   
  
“Shut up,” Brendon grumbled but there was a glint in his eyes. One Dallon knew very well.   
  
“Make me,” he murmured and Brendon groaned quietly before reaching up to drag Dallon down into a deep kiss.   
  
“Okay,” came a laugh from Pete’s direction, “I will leave you two to it then.” And with that Dallon saw him leaving out of the corner of his eye.   
  
“Bren,” Dallon mumbled against his husband’s lips, “Bren, please we-” but then a thought struck him. He pulled away reluctantly and grabbed Brendon’s arm.   
  
“Come with me. Quick!” Brendon was just about to complain but then he let himself be dragged along towards the house.   
  
Once inside Dallon looked around and then swiftly went for the stairs, still pulling Brendon with him by his hand. And now Brendon seemed to get what Dallon had in mind because he uttered a faint “Oh” and Dallon could actually  _ hear  _ him swallowing hard.   
Upstairs Dallon immediately spotted a small alcove mostly hidden in the shadows and halfway behind a large ficus tree. Dallon pushed Brendon towards it and he went eagerly, grabbing onto Dallon’s shirt and pulling him against his body as soon as Brendon’s back met the wall. They both groaned and Brendon willingly parted his legs to let Dallon shove a knee in between them. It was embarrassing how starved they both were for some E rated fun.   
  
Brendon had his hands twisted in Dallon’s hair, kissing him passionately and they were both continuously rutting against each other. They knew very well they had little time and that there was no way they’d get away with actually getting off. Not here, not like that. And yet they just couldn’t care less in this moment. There was just not enough private time being with their kids on tour.   
  
“Fuck, Dal. We need to-,” Brendon moaned when Dallon’s hand wormed its way into the waistband of his dress pants and his fingertips dug into the skin just above Brendon’s crack, “Dallon, please oh god.” Dallon nosed along his ear and down to his neck and Brendon tilted his head sideways almost as if on instinct to give him more room.   
Dallon breathed in deep, taking in the faint scent of Brendon’s cologne and pressed forward, own half-hard dick dragging against Brendon’s in delicious friction.   
  
“Shit, I need you so bad. Fuck!” Dallon groaned deeply and Brendon just nodded, panting slightly.   
  
Suddenly there was a quiet cough and Dallon and Brendon shot away from each other with a start. It was Breezy.   
  
“You two are unbelievable,” she laughed but there was sympathy in her voice as she continued, “The kids are looking for you, the ceremony is about to start.”   
  
Dallon cleared his throat.   
“Yeah, uhm..”   
  
“I know it must be.. hard-,” she smirked and glanced at Dallon’s crotch, “-to keep it PG all the time but you don’t really have that kinda time right now. I’ll go distract Abbi and Josh for a little longer,” Breezy went back towards the stairs but then she turned around again.    
“Oh and Dallon, you might want to get your dick in check before coming downstairs.” She laughed out loud and disappeared from their view.   
  
Dallon’s face felt a little hot and he looked down at his own and then at Brendon’s crotch.   
“How do you do that?” he asked with a frown at the only barely visible tent in Brendon’s black pants.   
“You were just as hard as I was a second ago!”   
  
Brendon barked out a laugh.   
“Let’s just say I had quite some practice over the years on stage. Unlike you I don’t have a guitar to hide behind most of the time. Now, come on. We don’t want to be late.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to come, I think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it took me two months since the last chapter, now you see why i never write wips  
> i think this is the longest chapter tho and you might have noticed that the rating changed..  
> have fun!  
> i hope you enjoyed it :)

The ceremony was, in one word, perfect. It was heartwarming and funny and just so much like Pete and Patrick there was no way you couldn’t have loved it.  
Dallon was certain he’d seen Brendon shed a few tears and he was now teasing him about it relentlessly.  
  
“Abbi, you saw it, right? Dad totally cried when they exchanged vows.” Dallon balanced Abigail on his knees, bobbing her up and down a bit.  
  
“I saw!” Josh chimed in and Brendon groaned.  
  
“I did _not,”_ he tried to convince them once more, “It was beautiful, why should I have cried?”  
  
Joshua giggled.  
“Because it was _too_ beautiful!”  
  
Dallon high-fived his son and Brendon looked desperately at Abigail for some support, but the girl just shrugged and hopped off Dallon’s lap. She then seemed to remember something and turned to her brother.  
  
“Josh! I almost forgot - Sarah and Breezy wanted to talk to us, come on.” And then she was already bouncing away towards the two women while Josh still looked at his dads with wide eyes.  
  
Brendon laughed.  
“Well go ahead then.” And with that he was off too.  
  
Dallon leaned against his husband.  
“It really was beautiful. Was our wedding like that as well?”  
  
“Hmm,” Brendon hummed, “It was better. I married you.”  
  
Dallon laughed and shoved at Brendon.  
“You’re an idiot,” he said mildly.  
  
“You love it.”  
  
“I do.” He sighed and kissed Brendon softly.  
  
Dallon’s eyes wandered over the bustle of guests around them. Family and friends, among them a lot of people from other bands and the label, most of them familiar faces. Pete and Patrick stood a bit to the side, chatting with Travie. Pete laughed loudly at something and pulled Patrick closer by the waist.  
  
“I don’t get why they only got married now. They already acted married when I met them in like 2009.”  
  
“Believe it or not they were even worse before that. I know it’s hard to imagine.” Brendon scooted closer to Dallon and put his head on his shoulder, playing with his husband’s hand, drawing circles and lines on the skin with his fingers.  
“I wonder what Breezy and Sarah are up to.”  
  
“Hmh,” Dallon turned his hand over, “Me too.”  
  
“They’re probably gonna spoil them some more. As if we didn’t do that enough already.”  
  
“Josh’s puppy eyes are irresistible.”  
  
“And Abbi can be incredibly persisting.”  
  
“God yes.”  
  
Speaking of the devil Abbi came running over, dragging her brother behind her by his arm.  
“Please, please please please say yes!” she yelled and Josh’s eyes were shining brightly as he nodded along with her.  
  
Brendon sat up.  
“Uh and what exactly should we say yes to?”  
  
Sarah suddenly appeared next to the kids, laughing at their overenthusiastic behavior.  
“I asked them if they’d like to stay with me for the night? Breezy is probably gonna come over as well.” And then she winked at Brendon and Dallon.  
  
“Yes!” Brendon basically shouted from where he was sitting next to Dallon, “I mean yeah, I don’t see any problem with that.”  
  
“You’re gonna behave yourselves, right?” Dallon asked with a stern look at their children but he too was barely able to contain his excitement. They’d have a night to themselves! In an actual bedroom! Where no one would be able to disturb them!  
  
“Of course!” Josh said confidently and Abbi giggled. Dallon expected the worst but Sarah and Breezy luckily had enough experience with the two.  
  
“Well, then I see nothing wrong with that.”  
  
Abigail squealed in delight and hugged Dallon and then Brendon hard before running off again, no doubt telling whoever would listen what she was up to.  
  
Brendon ruffled Josh’s hair.  
“You think you can keep your sister in check?”  
  
Josh rolled his eyes.  
“Of course, Dad.”  
  
Josh walked away after Abbi then, Dallon exchanged a look with Brendon and they both almost instantly started thanking Sarah over and over again.  
She laughed out loud.  
  
“Thank Breezy, she said you’d surely appreciate it a lot.”  
  
Brendon immediately waved Breezy over to them and the smirk on her face showed that she obviously knew that the news had been delivered.

 

The rest of the afternoon and evening passed in a blur and once Sarah and Breezy had collected the kids (and told them they’d get them back the next day at brunch) Dallon mouthed a silent ‘Thank you’ towards both of them and then he and Brendon waved them off.  
  
They sat there in silence for a short moment, watching the remaining guests dance and chat.  
Brendon leaned into Dallon.  
  
“Do you think it’d be rude to leave already?”  
  
Dallon huffed out a laugh.  
“I think,” he looked over to the buffet where Pete was eating a remaining puff pastry, “that the girls might have told them they’d be taking our kids for the night.”  
  
“Pete will never let me forget that.”  
  
“Probably not.”  
  
Dallon put a hand on Brendon’s thigh just above the knee and he twitched, legs opening almost involuntarily. He shot Dallon a look.  
  
“You know what? I don’t care. Let’s get fucking out of here.” Brendon jumped to his feet and dragged Dallon up as well. He chuckle.  
  
“Yeah, let’s do that.”  
They walked over to the newlyweds swiftly and the wide grin that immediately spread over Pete’s face told them that he knew exactly that they were gonna say their goodbyes for the night.  
  
“Don’t even ask,” Patrick said and he was smirking a little as well, “We’re not gonna be mad at you for leaving already.”  
  
“I mean, we’ll still have better sex tonight than you guys so I don’t mind.”  
Patrick punched Pete in the arm but he was still grinning.  
  
“Wedding night sex is fantastic! Let me tell you that,” Brendon said and bounced up on the balls of his feet. Patrick and Dallon groaned in unison.  
  
“Bren, why don’t we just leave?”  
  
“Brilliant idea! See ya at brunch tomorrow.”  
  
Both of them hugged Patrick and Pete and then they rushed to one of the drivers waiting up front, eager to get to their blessedly empty guest house as soon as possible.  
Dallon had to fight with himself really hard to keep from touching Brendon during the short car ride and it was obvious that Brendon was also struggling to keep his hands to himself. The driver kept shooting them mildly amused looks.  
  
Finally they pulled up in front of the small house and the driver wished them a good night before returning to the wedding party. Dallon was convinced he’d never entered a house faster.  
  
“Finally! _Finally!”_ Brendon breathed against his lips as he didn’t waste a second before he began kissing Dallon while simultaneously pulling off his suit jacket.  
  
Dallon tugged Brendon close to deepen the kiss and then managed to pull himself together long enough to at least hang up their jackets neatly. He only had so many suits.  
  
“Go go go go go!” he then urged Brendon on, almost shoving him towards the bedroom. Dallon was already half-hard from the prospect of having sex alone. It was almost pathetic. But as he pushed Brendon onto the bed and pulled off his dress pants and underwear in one go, his dick sprang free and it was pretty damn obvious that Brendon felt the same way.

“Oh God, I don't even know where to _start_ , it feels like we haven't had sex in forever.” Dallon started kissing down Brendon's chest while he unbuttoned his shirt, throwing it to the side once he got it off him. Should it wrinkle for all he cared.

Brendon moaned as Dallon’s lips got dangerously close to the base of his dick and pushed a hand in Dallon's hair, twisting his fingers into the dark strands. Dallon scratched his teeth along Brendon's hipbone lightly and it made him squirm in the sheets.

“You got lube nearby?” Dallon breathed out against his skin and Brendon nodded and pointed towards the small en-suite bathroom.

“In my bag.”

“Okay, hold on a sec.” Brendon unwillingly untangled his fingers from Dallon's hair and watched him shed his remaining clothes on the way to the bathroom.

He came back holding the travel-sized bottle of lube and threw it next to Brendon on the bed.

Dallon took a moment to take in Brendon as he was lying sprawled over the sheets, face and chest flushed, hair already mussed, single strands sticking to his forehead. Dallon groaned.

“You're gonna be the death of me. Move up a bit.”

Brendon did and watched Dallon's every move with dark eyes.

“What are you gonna do to me, handsome?” His voice was rough with arousal.

“Oh, you'll see soon enough.”

Dallon crawled over Brendon again, kissing him deep and dirty for a moment before moving down his body again. He circled one hand around the base of Brendon’s dick and elicited a low moan from him.  
Dallon kissed and licked around Brendon's navel and then dipped down lower to suck the head of Brendon's dick into his mouth. Brendon stuttered out a moan and his hands were promptly in Dallon's hair again.

Dallon had one hand on the base still, now steadily sucking Brendon off, with the other he felt around for the lube until he found it. He snapped open the cap and then took his other hand off Brendon for a second to squeeze some of the liquid onto his fingers. He shoved the bottle away again.

Dallon pulled off Brendon's dick with a wet sound.  
“Leg up,” he instructed and Brendon groaned, knowing what was to come.

“Don't take this the wrong way. You are gonna fuck me, so you better not come yet.”

“Oh Jesus fuck!” Brendon threw his head back, fingers tightening in Dallon's hair and hooked his leg over Dallon's shoulder.  
“You really are trying to kill me.”

Dallon began to rub lube-slick fingertips over Brendon's hole and had him writhing in the sheets within minutes. Brendon urged him on to push in finally and Dallon did with little resistance, all the while still sucking him off. Brendon's hand in his hair clenched and unclenched rhythmically and Dallon had to take a moment to just breathe. Brendon knew exactly how much it turned him on to have his hair pulled.

Dallon had started to scissor his fingers inside Brendon and he could taste precome now. He curled his fingers up a little and Brendon was shaking in pleasure under him.

“Oh God, don’t stop, don't stop!”

As if Dallon would have. He huffed a laugh around Brendon's dick in his mouth and Brendon shivered.

“Oh shit, Dal. Oh fuck!” His fingers twisted _hard_ in Dallon's hair and suddenly he was coming down his throat without warning.

Dallon sputtered a bit but swallowed and then pulled his fingers out of Brendon and leaned back.

“Are you kidding me?” Dallon looked at Brendon lying completely boneless and panting on the sheets.  
“What about the words ‘I want you to fuck me’ did you not get?”

Brendon waved a hand at him.  
“That's not exactly what you said,” he had a dopey grin on his face.

“Well I definitely recall something about telling you not to come yet. How are you gonna fuck me now?” Dallon asked, a little exasperated but the corners of his mouth twitching with a smile.

“Gimme an hour, babe. We have all night.” He then pulled Dallon down by his shoulder and kissed him breathlessly.

“You at least gonna do something about my dick?” Dallon asked against Brendon's lips, teasingly poking him with his erection.

“Hmm, you fingered me so good.. wanna fuck me?” Brendon mumbled and Dallon's breath caught a little. “Don't think even your magic dick will make me come again already but ‘s still gonna feel good.”

Dallon snorted but Brendon's words sent thrills up and down his spine and made heat pool low in his stomach.  
“Sounds good to me.”

Brendon hummed and rolled from his side onto his back, planting his feet on the mattress. “You gonna have to do all the work, though.”

“I'm fine with that,” Dallon said, voice shaky with arousal. He hadn't felt Brendon around him in forever.

“You ready to go? Or do you want fingers again?” God, he hoped Brendon was ready.

“Hm nah, I'm good.” He angled his hips up a bit, half hard dick resting on his stomach.

“Good, great.” And with that Dallon slicked up his cock, lined himself up and pushed in.

It felt like heaven and Dallon was sure that if he’d let himself he could come within two minutes. But he wanted it to last at least a little longer. Though it was gonna be hard, no pun intended.  
Dallon took a moment to gather himself, buried deep in his husband. He leaned up to kiss him slow and thoroughly. Brendon bit his lip playfully and clenched the muscles in his ass weakly, making Dallon groan.

“This is probably gonna be over embarrassingly soon,” Dallon said with a sheepish smile as he began to move.

“Don't think you need to feel bad about that.” Brendon laughed and arched his back a bit.  
“You feel so good,” he sighed and closed his eyes in pleasure.

“God, you're so beautiful..” Dallon reached a hand up to stroke a few stray hairs out of Brendon’s face and trace his fingers down his cheekbone. Brendon smiled.

Dallon couldn't really help himself then anymore and pushed in with more force, adapting a quicker, harder rhythm. Brendon seemed to be on board with it going by the little hitches in his breath and how he twisted the sheets between his fingers.  
Dallon pressed his face in the crook of Brendon’s neck and gasped against his skin, his toes curling with arousal. Brendon clenched around him again and he lifted his arms to wrap them around Dallon’s neck, nails digging in slightly.  
  
“Gonna be over real soon,” Dallon moaned and he could already feel the tingle of oncoming orgasm which shouldn’t be a thing this quick at his age. But they’d both been so starved for some time alone he couldn’t even really feel embarrassed about it.  
  
Suddenly Brendon’s hand slipped and he scratched lightly down Dallon’s shoulder.  
“Oh shit, oh fuck, do that again!”  
  
Dallon traced his tongue over Brendon’s collarbone and then looked up. Brendon had his lip between his teeth and his eyes squeezed shut. Dallon looked down his body but Brendon’s dick was still half-hard at best, lying on his stomach, twitching occasionally.  
  
“Brendon?” he asked and kept thrusting like he did before.  
  
“K-keep going, please oh God!” Brendon opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling and his back arched up, shifting them slightly and Dallon’s breath caught in his throat. He was so close but he kept up the pace, giving Brendon what he asked for.  
  
“Dal- Dallon, I don’t know what’s going on, oh fuck! Feels like I’m gonna come. Please, I-” Brendon broke off in a high whine, the heels of his feet digging into Dallon’s lower back, holding on to his back for dear life.  
  
Dallon looked down again, no way that Brendon was actually gonna spill, not even _his_ refractory period could be that short but that had to mean that…  
  
“Oh God,” Dallon groaned, keeping up his movement, now more erratic than before. He couldn’t believe that Brendon was actually gonna have a dry orgasm. That hadn’t happened even once in all the years they’d been together. The thought alone made Dallon dizzy and Brendon arched up high off the bed again and he _moaned_ and that was Dallon’s undoing. He came hard and deep inside Brendon.  
  
“Jesus Christ oh fuck, oh my God, _Brendon!”_  
  
“No no no no, Dallon, keep going please I am-!” Brendon was still grabbing at his back, nails scratching slightly.  
  
Dallon pulled out and immediately substituted his dick with three fingers, thrusting in deep, trying to find Brendon’s prostate again right away. He seemed to succeed because Brendon was throwing his head from side to side now, moaning Dallon’s name loudly and clenching around his fingers.  
  
“Fuck fuckfuckfuck, Dallon!” He hooked his arm around Dallon’s neck, pulling him flush against his body and then he yelled out his second orgasm, all without so much as a drop of come.  
  
Brendon dropped back onto the bed, arms falling to his sides, body gone soft, all tension drained out of him. His eyes were half-lidded and he was panting hard, tremors of his orgasm still shaking his body from time to time.  
  
“Holy shit..”  
  
Dallon pulled his hand free and had to brace it on the mattress to hold himself up, arms shaky. He looked down at Brendon with an expression of awe on his face, eyes going out of focus.  
  
“Yeah… holy shit indeed…”  
  
“Hey, what are you spacing out on me?” Brendon asked, amused, “I’m the one who just had a fucking dry orgasm.” He beamed up at him. “That was incredible!”  
  
“Yeah, I _know,”_ Dallon’s eyes still looked glazed over, “I will _never_ forget that, wow. I tought dry orgasms were like a myth or something.”  
He let himself drop down next to Brendon, chest still heaving.  
  
They lay there for a while, not talking, just basking in the afterglow, catching their breaths.  
  
“Wait til I tell Pete, he can’t beat that. Not even with wedding night sex.”  
  
Dallon swatted at him.  
“Will you shut up?! You are not bragging about this to Pete! At least not when I’m around.”  
  
Brendon giggled.  
“Am I allowed to brag if I manage that again?  
  
Dallon rolled sideways against him, grinning against his cheek.  
“Maybe… but just if it happens again tonight.”  
  
“Oh hell yes!” And with that Brendon climbed on top of Dallon and started kissing along his jawline.

  
  
Brendon yawned, jaw cracking so loud even Dallon could hear it from where he was sitting next to him on the long table.  
They were back at the wedding location for brunch before everyone returned home.  
  
Needless to say Brendon and Dallon didn’t get a lot of sleep last night.  
Dallon had the feeling everyone knew why. Knowing their friends they probably did.  
  
“Had fun?” Pete’s loud voice sounded suddenly from across the table and he was smirking at them both. Patrick had his face buried in his hands already and Dallon really wanted to do the same.  
  
“Oh, you bet I did,” Brendon grinned back at him, “I know it was your wedding night and all but Dallon here,” and at that he draped his arm around Dallon’s shoulders, Dallon groaned loudly, “he made me come twice in a row and I totally had a no dick orgasm.”  
  
Pete hummed. “I know, right? Those are great. Patrick’s amazing at giving them.”  
  
Brendon just gaped at him and Dallon was pretty sure he heard Patrick mumble something along the lines of “Please kill me”. He couldn’t agree more.  
  
“You should know to never try to one up me, Brendon. I always have a certain ace up my sleeve.” A slow, almost evil grin spread over Pete’s face and Dallon perked up at that.  
  
“What ace?” Dallon looked between Pete and Brendon, very curious now. He saw Patrick straighten up and their eyes met. Dallon raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
“Oh you know,” Patrick said slowly, “just that Brendon had a gigantic crush on Pete when he first signed Panic.”  
Dallon’s eyes widened and he looked at his husband, the corners of his mouth twitching in amusement.  
  
“I did not know that.” He was grinning now and opened his mouth to say something else as he saw Brendon’s cheeks flush red but then, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Breezy and Sarah enter the room, Abbi and Josh skipping after them. The kids looked along the table and then found Dallon and Brendon, quickly running over to hug them. Dallon lifted Josh up onto his lap, the top of his son’s head bumping against Dallon’s chin.  
  
“I swear you grow like a beanpole, we feed you too well. How was the night?”  
  
Brendon was already listening to Abbi rattling off all the things they’d done last night but he still seemed distracted. Once she was done and already looking at the food excitedly (Dallon swore she’d inherited Brendon’s ADHD) Brendon immediately started to defend himself.  
  
“That was in 2004, I was literally 17 years old. Gimme a break.”  
  
“Never,” Pete smirked at him and then directed his attention to the food as well.  
  
“I never knew…” Dallon leaned back and mustered his husband with a small, cheeky smile.  
  
“Oh not you too, I was a fucking teenager for Christ’s sake.” Dallon had long given up on trying to censor Brendon on the curses. Their kids were smart enough anyway.  
  
Dallon just hummed and filed the information away in the back of his head. Maybe it would come in handy some time.  
  
“Hey Papa,” Josh tugged on Dallon’s sleeve and looked at him with wide eyes, “are Sarah and Breezy gonna get married too?”  
  
The sudden question startled a laugh out of Dallon and next to him Brendon broke out into giggles as well.  
“I think you’ll have to ask them yourself.” Brendon chuckled and shot the two women an amused look. Breezy raised her perfectly painted eyebrows at him but she wasn’t within earshot to hear what Josh had asked.  
  
“I’ll ask!” Abbi perked up and was already rushing away again. Dallon shook his head after her.  
  
Brendon sighed and looked at her run away with a fond little smile. He wrapped his arm around Dallon’s waist and leaned his head against Josh’s shoulder.  
  
Yeah, life was pretty good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay, they finally did it! i hope it was good enough  
> find me on tumblr @dallnweeks


End file.
